


Second Night

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: A short one-shot from Niji's pov.  Sexually explicit, so nsfw.





	Second Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this one up really quick. I omitted relationship tags because I didn't want to spoil it.

_Germa Kingdom, Niji’s room…_

It started with a sigh, a breathy whisper in the dark. Niji flicked his tongue out a second time at the soft, wet flesh. The gasp he received in response made him grin. Next pass around he decided to take his time, deliberately tracing over each fold with his tongue while watching his victim writhe in pleasure. “Mmmn…” she moaned quietly. Her ginger hair shifted across his pillows as she tried to pull at his blue tie restraining her hands to the headboard.

Cat burglar Nami was definitely a delectable treat, sweeter than his favorite chocolate. How unfair it was for that loser Sanji to keep her a secret for so long. Now that Niji and his brothers had her to themselves, he looked forward to every night when it was his turn to keep her in his room. The failure had no objection… considering he was dead.

The second Vinsmoke prince moved to his knees, but not before giving Nami a not so gentle love bite on her inner thigh. “Ah!!” she cried out. Niji let out a dark chuckle. His fingers played along her sex where his tongue had just been. To his satisfaction, she panted and attempted to push her hips into his touch. _What a greedy little bitch._

“Does it feel good?” he asked in a low tone. He stroked his erection with his right hand. “I’ve got something even better, but you’ll have to beg for it.”

Nami whimpered and her body squirmed with desire. Her wanting and desperation stroked the prince’s ego as much as he was stroking himself. “Please,” she finally whispered. Needing no further encouragement than that, Niji roughly shoved himself inside her and listened to her cry out again. “Ah!!”

A sadistic smile crossed his lips before he licked it away and quickly thrust into her a second time. She was so soft and wet. He closed his eyes and imagined a perfectly firm peach that he wanted more than anything to bruise. Something was wrong, though. Nami cried out again, but it wasn’t in time with his pace. Frustrated, he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and pounded into her until her moans matched him again. “Say my name,” he grunted through clenched teeth. “Say my name,” he commanded again. “Say my name!!”

“Ah!!” Nami threw her head back and cried out, “Sanji-kun!!!”

 ** _What?!!_** Niji’s eyes flashed open and he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He lay flat on his back. “Sanji-ku-…mnn!! Don’t stop!!” His former erection now lay limp in his right hand. Hearing Nami calling out the reject’s name in ecstasy from the next room was ice cold water on his libido. “Ahh!!” She must have been close to coming.

“Another.fucking.DREAM!!” Niji growled. Frustrated, he grabbed one of the several satin covered pillows from behind his head and threw it across the room. This was the second night in a row that he woke up from a wet dream about Nami only to hear her and his failure of a brother screwing in the next room. Why the hell did their father offer to let them spend a few nights in the castle?!! Worse, why did they give Sanji the room next to his!!! Could Yonji hear them fucking as well?!!

“Sanji-kun!! ♡” Nami climaxed on the other side of the wall. Were her toes curled? Were her fingers clenched in his hair? Were her breasts pushed up as her back arched? “Ahhhnnn!!” Was her head thrown back while she was moaning?

This was truly torture. Niji frowned. Any of the servants were available at his call, but he wanted the one thing he couldn’t have. It wasn’t even the loser’s attitude that made it impossible. Niji couldn’t give a fuck what Sanji wanted. Nami flat-out refused any of the _actual_ Vinsmoke brothers. She was such an uncivilized, fiery, wicked bitch, and it drove Niji crazy.

“Mmmnnn…” Her moan was muffled this time. Sanji must have been kissing her. Niji made a disgusted face. Even if she came, he knew they weren’t done. Judging from the night before, this would be the first of many this evening.

Fed up, he kicked the sheets off of him. His blue silk pajamas glided over his agitated skin. “Goddamnit!!” he muttered as he got out of bed. He sulked towards the bedroom door, intending to go to the kitchen. If he wasn’t going to be sleeping tonight, then he might as well get _some_ form of pleasure. “I wonder if they restocked the chocolate…”


End file.
